The present invention relates to an improved reclining lounge chair with adjustable positioning.
With the advent of increasing leisure time, outdoor lawn and garden entertainment continues to gain popularity, thus increasing the desire for attractive yet durable outdoor furniture. To supply such furniture to a growing market in a cost efficient, convenient manner, ready-to-construct and easy-to-knock-down furniture has become a demanded necessity. The desirability of ready to assemble furniture components is based upon lower attendant shipping and storage costs for the wholesaler and retailer.
One drawback of many conventional reclining chairs is the necessity of intricate construction to achieve foldability of the chair generally having intricate mechanism for adjustable positioning of, for instance, the back rest or leg rest portion of the chair. Accordingly, such reclining chair constructions do not allow for ease of assembly in the ready to construct and easy to knock down furniture marketplace. Moreover, the intricacy of the adjustment mechanism lose their integrity over time and normal wear, for instance, through expose to the elements such as sunlight salt water and ocean air. Typical of such conventional foldable reclining chairs is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,091 issued Lorenz, et al. Lorenz discloses a foldable reclining chair, in which a leg rest--a seat, a back rest and connecting link means are pivotally interconnected with each other to form a polygonal structure with unequal sides and wherein said polygonal structure is movably connected to the support.
Canadian Patent No. 492,371 also discloses a foldable reclining chair, wherein the back rest and the seat form two members of the polygonal link-system springably mounted on a support, wherein a controlling mechanism is provided for controlling the movements of the pivotally interconnected members of the polygonal link-system during a movement from one position into another one when the chair is set up, and wherein the polygonal link-system and said support are foldable so that the chair may be collapsed.
Vanderminden, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,811, discloses a collapsible chair, wherein the front and rear legs have their upper ends pivotally connected together. The back rest and seat portion are pivotally connected by means which rest on the rest legs. Arms are provided which are pivotally mounted on the back rest on one end and are end provided with an adjustable connection on the other end. Means are positioned on the rear legs which cooperate with adjustable connections on the arms to make possible the adjustment of the relative position of the back rest and seat.
Luckhardt, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,645, discloses a foldable reclining chair including a pair of connected front legs and pair of connected rear legs being pivotally connected with each other for collapsing and setting up the support, a linkage having stationary link-means and a plurality of movably links, the stationary link-means being included in the support wherein the latter is set up. The moveable links include a seat member and a back rest and a guiding link and a chain of connecting links including a top connecting link at one end of the chain and a front connecting link at the other end of the chain.
Other conventional lounge chair embodiments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 532,676 (E. H. Lovejoy); U.S. Pat. No. 388,350 (E. Eshleman); U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,867 (J. D. Matthews); U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,296 (H. E. Taylor); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,926 (Elie Papiernik);
Those skilled in the art, however, have recognized a significant need for attractiveness of the outdoor furniture that possesses the virtues of ready-to-assemble and easy-to-knock-down. The present invention fulfills these needs.